<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love Like This by cityfolk_clown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052098">A Love Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityfolk_clown/pseuds/cityfolk_clown'>cityfolk_clown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, the traveler isn't sure how love and feelings work but they're doing their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityfolk_clown/pseuds/cityfolk_clown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Traveler considers their feelings for Bash, and also cuddles him. They're good at multitasking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Tuesday, and I am laying with my head on Bash's chest, his metal arm around me as he works on his tablet. It's late and I'm sleepy, soothed by his heartbeat against my cheek and the feel of his ribs expanding with each breath. He smells like pine forests and, faintly, motor oil, and I hum contentedly as I trace abstract shapes against his skin.<br/>
Maybe I will run my fingertips lower, down his chest to the gentle curve of his hip, and maybe lower still, to the dip between pelvis and upper thigh, and maybe he will put his tablet away and kiss me.</p><p>I never thought I would have this. </p><p>In the palace, I was taught music, art, dancing, history. I was surrounded by fashion, high tech, and politics, everything glittering and polished. I wanted to learn, wanted to find something I was good at, something I cared about, but for the longest time I felt nothing but empty. History came the closest to something I could have been passionate about, but I was never truly grabbed by anything. I ended up drawn towards activities that required less thinking instead. I spent hours drowning in books, swimming endless laps in the pool, and wandering every inch of the palace, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to <i>escape</i>, explore the galaxy. I wanted to chase new experiences, just to feel something other than crushing boredom. Just to care about anything.</p><p>And then I met Bash, who cares about <i>everything</i>, and I love him for it.<br/>
He throws himself into whatever he does, whether it's cooking or mecha or even just taking selfies, and it dazzles me. Just being near him makes my chest ache with something too big for me to understand sometimes.</p><p>It's still too big, this feeling, too unwieldy. I am unused to love like this, unsure what to do with it now that I have it. I still don't know for certain what he sees in me. I don't even know if whatever hollow place in me is truly filled or if this is just a fluke. But whatever my doubts and uncertainties, he is here now, and he cares about me. I will let him roll onto me, let his warm weight press me down, and I will put my hands on his flank and the back of his neck and draw him closer. I will try to make him understand that I care about him too.</p><p>But from the softness in his eyes, I think he knows already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>